


New Year's Eve

by Drarina1737



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years Eve, but late, trwaditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: You had to do something about your crush, and what other day was going to be better than New Year’s Eve?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote for the prompt "Heaven" + "New Year's Kiss". visit me on tumblr at drarina1737.tumblr.com. hope you like it.

“Y/N.” You jumped.

“Shit, Cas, you really gotta stop doing that.” You rested a hand on your chest. “You’re gonna give me a heart attack one day.”

“I believe that you’re not threatened by a heart disease, neither are you under the risk of it in the future.”

You turned around from your position in front of the mirror to look at him and made a foolish modelling pose.

“Do you like my dress? I’m gonna wear it on New Year’s Eve.”

“That’s the matter that brought me here, Y/N: I find myself incapable of understanding this vital importance humans give to New Year’s Eve. I can only see it as the end of a simple unit for time measurement that human race created itself.” You sat on the bed with a deep breath.

“Well, that’s a good question. Look, I don’t think that New Year’s Eve is just about changing the calendar, but about having a night where every person can join and celebrate together… I don’t know… that we’re still alive, I guess. There are tons of New Year’s traditions around the world,” you said, looking art him in the eyes, “and none of them are really for anything apart from having fun, making people laugh and smile. Here,” you said, opening your laptop. “Check this.” You typed «new years eve traditions» and clicked on an —of course— Buzzfeed article while Cas sat beside you on the bed and read over your shoulder.

Without noticing, you spent about an hour reading about Christmas traditions, until Cas asked you, his chin resting on your shoulder.

“Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“What about traditions here?.”

“Well, it’s normal to kiss your significant other when the last second of the year ticks away.” You looked at him while he stood.

“Thank you, Y/N. I think I’m now able to understand New Year’s Eve better.” And with that, he disappeared. You looked at yourself in the mirror again and sighed. He hadn’t given you an answer about your black dress, but the truth was that, never mind what he said, you liked. The tight top went up to your neck, but left your back uncovered almost fully. You still had to set out the bra thing, though. The dress’ skater skirt started from your waist and made it down to the middle of your thighs, and that, added to your heels, made your legs look awesome.  
You strill had two days until the 31st, and you only had one more thing to set it all up.

***

“Guys!” you shouted, entering the library. The three of them were there, Dean almost choking on his beer when you yelled like that, Sam reading and Cas looking at you fixly, as if he knew you were coming. Once you had their attention, you showed them the ticket in your hand. “I got us all a table for the nicest place we have around, so we could go out on New Year’s Eve. Isn’t that great?”

“Really, Y/N?”

“Look, boys, we have the opportunity of going out to a nice place, dress up a bit, spend the night having fun, you know? Things we usually don’t get to do. I’d love for us to go out just this time.”

“I’d like to go,” said Sam, smiling at you.

“Yeah, me too” added Dean, and you looked at Castiel with a hopeful smile.

“Although I don’t understand the urge of going out, I’ll go if it pleases you.” You squeaked.

“That’s awesome! Thank you guys so much! Okay, just don’t wear blood stained stuff,” you said, and you were already exiting the room when you heard them laugh.

***

It was finally the last day of the year. The brothers had found some nice clothes to wear, and Cas had changed his dress pants for some jeans, he wasn’t wearing his tie or his shirt jacket. You were sure the boys had helped him. You had added a leather jacket and some makeup and heels to your dress, and you were sure you looked positively amazing. After the brothers cheered you up playfully, complimenting your looks, and you did the same with them, you took off. While Dean drove, Cas told you.

“I find your choice of dressing very beautiful, and I understand how it could be sexually arousing.” You laughed loudly.

“You look hot too, Cas.”

The truth was that your long crush on Cas had nothing to do with his looks, but with the fact that he was the one that was always there when you needed someone, and that he had taken the time to learn everything about you, from your favourite Netflix show to the chocolate you loved to eat when you were on your period. He was truly understanding, and you’d tried t be the same friend for him as he was for you, but he had earned his way into your heart as more than a friend.

Anyways, if you finally had the courage to do what you wanted to do, you’d know tonight if he wanted you as a friend or more. You had watched enough films to know that it wouldn’t throw away your friendship, but your anxiety was running though your veins and filling them with fear of rejection. In fact, if it wasn’t for the boys’ praise, you’d be insecure about your dress. You hoped some booze would give you the courage, enough to loosen you up, but conscious about what you were doing.

And that was exactly what happened. After you had dinner —fanciest ever—, you were guided to another room with a bar and music to wait of the end of the year. Your reservations, thanks to Mrs Chapman from Los Angeles, included free drinks, so you asked for two beers for Sam and Cas —although he didn’t get drunk, he discovered he liked the taste of its molecules— and two whiskeys for Dean and you. The obviously sexist bartender looked at you condescendingly when you took yours and drank a bit, as if he didn’t believe you were gonna be able to drink it without fainting. You looked back at him when you took the rest and smiled, feeling the pleasant burn in your throat. You put your glass on the bar and smiled sweetly.

“Would you bring me another, please?”

Dean laughed out loud and Sam and Cas smirked when you turned at them, dead serious before laughing too.

“Sorry,” you said, between laughs, ”he was challenging me. And I hunt monsters for a living, he ain’t gonna give me any shit tonight.”

After you took your second drink of the night, you all went to a table and spent a good time, dancing, drinking and laughing. By the time the clock ticked 23:55, you were not particularly drunk, but you had a bit less inhibitions, and were a bit dizzier too. You took a champagne flute from a waiter and the four of you looked at the big clock when it showed the last thirty seconds of the Year.

You were gonna do it.

You placed yourself next to Cas, and, when the countdown from ten was starting you forced him to look at you by grabbing his chin. You asked him wordlessly. “Please?”

3…

“Yes, Y/N:”

2…

You crashed your lips with his and he returned the kiss while the last second of the year ticked away.

1…

You heard the shouts of “Happy New Year!”, so you stepped away a bit to look at Cas in the eyes while Dean and Sam teased you.

“Happy New Year, Castiel,” you whispered, knowing he’d hear.

 _Happy New Year, Y/N_ , and you heard it in your mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments much appreciated.


End file.
